


听说Stark给他的小男朋友买了一栋别墅

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	听说Stark给他的小男朋友买了一栋别墅

这个谣言最早从神盾酒吧那里传出来的，Steve是酒吧的兼职调酒师，所以他是最先知道这个谣言的人之一，而那时，谣言还不是现在人们所熟知的那样。

那是一个周五晚上，不少在码头工作了一周的船工都聚集在这里享用着他们的专属平价啤酒。

老板娘Natasha一手拿着三杯啤酒，小臂上还分别托着两盘辣芝士汉堡套餐，灵活且优雅地穿过人群，把东西准确无误地放在客人面前。

Steve在吧台里忙碌地装着啤酒，完全没有时间在意来到他面前的到底是身材姣好的啤酒女郎还是强壮粗犷的码头船工。

所以当男人们开始讨论那个话题时，他完全不知道他们在说什么。

“……Stark是gay？”

也许人类就是本能地对同类的词语比较敏感，Steve好奇地停下了手上的动作看向说话的人。那是一个有着小麦色肤色的男人，穿着一件印着STARK INDUSTRY的的短袖背心。

“不可能吧，从来没听说过他搞男人。”

“谁知道呢，可最近听说他看上了一个男人，好像是个画家还是什么的，还买了一家画廊给他办画展。”

“不是说买了个健身房吗，那个人好像是健身教练吧？”

“不知道，每个人都有自己的说法，但唯一肯定的是他看上的是个男人。”

船工们沉浸在谈话中，并没有注意到自己的杯子已经空了。

Steve抓住机会上前询问是否需要续杯，然后热情地给他们满上。

“嘿，你们刚刚在说的Stark……”Steve把杯子放在船工面前。

“就是那个花花公子Tony Stark呗。”男人道。

Steve点点头，一脸好奇地问：“你们说他是个gay？”

“我更倾向于双性恋。”另一个男人道，“他以前只搞女人，可最近似乎开始搞男人了。”

Steve一脸感兴趣的样子，用眼神示意男人继续说下去。他其实不太喜欢男人们粗俗的用词，但听八卦的时候显然并不适合挑三拣四。

“我听说是个金发的男人。”男人道，“听说长相很清秀，估计是个娘炮。”

“不，我听说那个人很壮，好像比Stark整整大了一圈。”

“不是说是个画家吗，画家都是娘炮。”

Steve皱了皱眉，正想要反驳时另一个人男人就打断了他。

“是健身教练吧，不都有人拍到他们在健身房一起的照片吗？”

“有照片？”Steve突然紧张道，他很快意识道到自己的失态，在船工们异样的目光下他赶紧清了清喉咙，问，“有人拍到照片了？”

“看你这激动的样子，估计又是Stark的粉丝吧。”男人笑着掏出手机，“喏，给你看看吧，不过很模糊，根本看不清楚脸。”

Steve拿过手机，发现男人并没有骗他，照片的确拍糊了，里面的两个人一个背对镜头一个露出了大半张脸。背对镜头的那个人有一头金发，穿着一件已经快湿透的白T-shirt，看起来像在擦汗。而露脸的那个人隐约能看出来是Tony Stark，他比金发男人矮了一个头，嘴巴张着似乎在说话，手里还拿着一个运动水瓶，应该是递给金发男人喝的。

“这家伙身材可真不错，也难怪Stark会喜欢他。”男人收回了手机，并没有注意到Steve微妙地红了脸。

“所以说他真的是gay。”

“都说了是双性恋！”

船工们又吵了起来，Steve知道他们也说不出更多的八卦，于是只笑了笑就回去继续工作。

“Steve！两杯玛格丽特，三打龙舌兰，15号桌！”Natasha在人群中对着Steve喊了一声。

Steve举起手比了个OK，转身就去拿酒。

忙碌的工作一直到深夜才结束。Steve和酒吧保安一起把酩酊大醉的船工们丢在他们自己的卡车里，然后回头收拾店铺。

等终于到家的时候，Steve已经累得倒头就睡。

第二天早上，Steve是被施工的噪音吵醒的。

他抓了抓脑袋低声地咒骂了两句，打着哈欠赤脚走到窗边，拉开窗帘想看看到底是怎么回事。

“嘿。”他叫住了一个路过的工人，“你们在干嘛？”

“这不是很明显吗，装修啊！”工人的语气一点都不友好。

“你们知道现在是几点吗？你们这是在扰民。”Steve皱着眉不爽道。

“那你就去投诉呗！”工人切了一声走开，Steve发誓他还听到一句“asshole”。

Steve烦躁地哼了一声，关上窗户拉好窗帘，转身去洗漱更衣。他得去问问Coulson这是怎么一回事，他隔壁的房子一直都没人住，怎么就突然开始装修了呢！

“你放心从明天开始我会让他们在早十点到晚八点之间施工。”Coulson一本正经道，“我待会回去找他们这一份道歉声明，如果你有需要我还可以帮你索取赔偿损失。”

“不不不。”Steve连忙道，他有时总觉得Coulson有点过度热情，“让他们注意施工时间就好，道歉赔偿什么的就不用了。”

“你总是这么善良和善解人意。”Coulson笑道，Steve不愿意承认他从这个笑容里看出了一点痴汉的感觉。

“对了，我还想问一下，是有什么人要搬进来住吗，为什么突然开始装修了。”

Steve的隔壁其实是一栋三层小别墅，算得上是整个神盾小区最高档的住宅。但是住在这个小区里的大多都是像Steve这样干着好几份兼职的普通人，并不能负担起这样的豪宅，于是这么多年一直空置着。

“这个我本来是昨天要跟你说的，但你没空所以……”Coulson说着从抽屉里拿出一份档案，他是神盾小区的管理员，他有一切和小区相关的资料，“有一个叫John Smith买下了那间屋子和附近的一个小花园。”

“John Smith.”听到这个名字的Steve表情很微妙，突然有点担心Coulson会不会是被别人骗了，但想想他又是如此精明，应该不会被骗吧。

“我知道你在担心什么，我提前做过了调查，已经证实有这个人的存在，我甚至还看了他的银行卡账号信息。”

Steve不明觉厉地点点头，他一点都不想知道Coulson是怎么知道别人的银行卡张号信息的。

“而且他已经付过钱了，这些人也都是他自己出钱请来装修的，所以应该不会有问题。”

“那你见过他吗？”Steve好奇道，这毕竟是他的邻居，他希望会是一个好相处有教养的人，而不是什么讨人厌的暴发户。

但是Coulson的回答让他有点失望：“我并没有见过他本人，和我联系的一直都是他的秘书。”

“原来是这样。”Steve点点头，倒也没有太过在意，反正以后总会见面的，“那我先走了。”

“不送。”Coulson笑道。

从管理处出来的Steve来到了自己的画房，这是他用兼职赚来的钱租下的一个小平房，面积并不大，但是采光和通风很好，Steve很喜欢这个地方。

他最近正在忙碌于给一家艺术馆修补画作，这项工作能让他获得一份相当于他三个月的总收入的酬劳，所以他不敢怠慢，为此他甚至辞掉了大部分来获得更多的作画时间。

如今工作已经进入尾声，而距离交还展品的deadline还有半个月，于是Steve放任自己适当地偷懒一下。

他把目光从即将修复完成的画作上移开，转到了窗户旁一个盖着白布的画架上。

Steve走到画架前，将那张白布拿了下来。被扬起的灰尘在空中飘着，旋转着落在了那副还只是线稿的人物素描图上。

Steve在凳子上坐下，拿起炭笔继续作画。他的动作没有一丝犹豫，流畅的线条把人物的轮廓勾勒得更加清晰立体。Steve觉得自己根本不需要考虑下一步还怎么画，他的手指已经熟练得猛自动画出Steve最想要得效果，就好像画中的人他已经熟悉得不能再熟悉一样。

最后，Steve满意地欣赏着自己的作品，留下了签名后就把它收到了自己的画夹里，紧接着回去继续完成他的工作。

 

地方小，消息就传得特别快。

当Steve晚上来到酒吧工作的时候，他发现客人们已经在讨论那栋正在装修的别墅了。

作为也许是唯二得知情人之一，Steve并没有太过在意旁人的胡乱猜测，要不是Natasha中途过来跟他聊起这个话题，Steve猜他绝对不会主动谈论这件事。

“哪里有你们想得那么玄乎。”Steve一边擦着杯子一边道，“就只是一个有钱人搬进来了而已。Coulson说应该是个信得过的家伙，但他没见过他。”

“没见过他。”Natasha重复道，“这还真好玩。”

“原谅我真的看不出来有什么好玩的。”Steve笑道，他把啤酒放在了客人面前，有些意外地发现他们是昨晚的那两个船工。

“又见面了小伙子。”那个“双性恋”和Steve打招呼道。

“欢迎再次光临。”Steve礼貌地回了一句。

“双性恋”朝他举杯，而“同性恋”并没有，因为他正在兴致勃勃地和身边的人在聊天。Steve在他过快的语速中捕捉到了“Stark”，“小男朋友”，“豪宅”这样的词，心想他对Tony Stark的八卦还真是关注。

“……为什么……搬进来？”Natasha的声音唤回了Steve的注意力。

“什么？”Steve疑惑道，他没听清Natasha都说了些什么。

“我说这个有钱人为什么搬进来。”Natasha重复道，“我们这里又不是什么高档的小区，就只是一群不至于饿死自己的家伙的聚集地而已。”

“谁知道呢。”Steve耸耸肩不在意道，“有钱人的世界我不懂。”

“什么有钱人？”“双性恋”问道。

“我的未来邻居，他买下了我们这个小区唯一一栋别墅，现在正在装修，估计一头半个月以后就会搬进来了。”Steve道。

“原来如此。”“双性恋”点点头，显然对这个话题没什么兴趣，“说到别墅，听说Stark给他的小男朋友买了一套别墅。”

“啊？”Steve一愣，原来他们是在说这个，“不可能吧。”

“怎么不可能，Stark财大气粗，连画廊和健身房都送了，再送一栋别墅又怎么样。”“同性恋”插嘴道。

“你们这是哪里来的消息？”Steve好奇道。

“有人看到Stark的秘书最近频繁地前往某个住宅小区，今天还有人拍到她出现在一个装修现场。”“同性恋”说着把照片给Steve看，这一回照片没糊了，他能清晰地看到画面中那个穿着干练的女人的模样，她的确是Tony Stark的秘书Pepper Potts，她也的确是在一个装修现场里。

“也许只是Stark自己又买了栋新别墅吧。”Steve不以为然道。

“不不不，我觉得这是买给他那个小朋友的。”“双性恋”道。

Steve耸耸肩，没有继续和他们争论下去因为这没什么意义。

“我怎么觉得这地方看起来有点眼熟。”Natasha突然道。

“怎么，老板娘你知道这是哪里？”船工们一下子眼睛都亮了。

“Steve你不觉得这里很眼熟吗？”Natasha问。

“啊？”Steve疑惑地拿过手机又看了一眼，可是这装修现场都搭起了脚手架还挂满了布，几乎把里面的建筑都遮盖起来了，所以Steve并不能找到什么标志物来辨别它的地理位置，“不觉得啊。”

Natasha一脸若有所思地点了点头，把手机推回给船工们，不好意思地笑道：“抱歉，我应该是看错了。”

船工们顿时切了一声，Natasha抱歉地笑了笑，Steve则拍拍她的肩示意她别在意。

这天客人不是特别多，Natasha提前关了门，Steve也得以能早一点回家休息。在路上的时候他收到了一条短信，Steve于是停下了脚步掏出手机。

［刚开完会，好累_(:з」∠)_］

Steve想象了一下电话那头的人做出这个颜文字的画面，结果没忍住笑了出声。

［今天提早下班了，正准备回家洗澡(´▽｀)ノ♪］

其实一开始Steve该不会用这些颜文字，就只会发那些被电话那头的人称作是“即使是四十年代的人都不会用的老土到爆的”表情符，一直到最近他才慢慢开始习惯，而且越用越顺手。

［不公平！你都可以洗洗睡了为什么我还得批文件！我要罢工！（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴］

［别胡闹，你要是罢工了公司怎么办。(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)］

［可是我真的好累，感觉身体被掏空啊！(ಥ‸ಥ)］

［实在太累就先休息一会儿吧。(´ε｀；)］

［不要休息我要抱抱！ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶ з］

［那要不我明天过去找你？(❁´◡`❁)］

［好啊好啊好啊！顺便给我带一盒甜甜圈吧！就你上次在健身房里给我吃的那个！✪ω✪］

［那你得答应我要好好工作好好休息。(ง •̀_•́)ง］

［遵命！那先跟你提前说声晚安，么么哒～(^з^)-☆］

［晚安。～(^з^)-☆］

把手机收回口袋后Steve才发现自己就站在了甜点屋的门口，老板Clint正好在锁门，一转身就看到了Steve。

“嘿，真巧。”Clint笑着和Steve打招呼道。

“是啊。”Steve笑道，“今天怎么收这么晚？”

“生意比较好嘛。”Clint眨眨眼睛小小地得意道。

“对了Clint，上次我在你这里买的那个松露巧克力甜甜圈，你明天能给我预留一盒吗，我大概下午四点的时候过来拿。”

“哟～怎么，送女朋友的？”Clint不怀好意地撞了撞Steve，一脸好奇道。

“也不是。”Steve有些不好意思地刮了刮鼻子。

“不想说就算啦。”Clint善解人意道，“不过一盒有八个这么多呢，全都是一个味也太腻了。这样吧，我给你搭一个本店最热销的口味组合吧！包你一举拿下她的心！”

“这样也好，那就谢谢了。”Steve感激道。

“客气啥！好啦我先回去啦，晚安！”

“晚安。”

第二天早上，Steve给Natasha打了个电话请假，然后一直在画房待到了下午，之后他把完工的展品打包好，去Clint那里拿了甜甜圈，截了一辆计程车就离开了神盾小区。

他打算先去艺术馆把展品都还回去，然后再去找某位甜甜圈重度上瘾者。

馆长对Steve的工作结果相当满意，Steve不仅如愿拿到了三个月的收入，还额外多了五百美元的奖金。他感激地向馆长道谢，并表示如果以后还有类似的工作他相当愿意来帮忙。

从艺术馆离开的时候，Steve收到了某个小馋鬼的催促短信，他连忙坐上计程车往市中心赶去，没想到自己一下车就被抱了个满怀。

“怎么这么久！”Tony一边说一边把Steve往屋里带，“我都要饿死了！”

Steve很快就闻到了香味，等他跟着Tony走进餐厅后，才发现对方已经准备好了晚餐。

“抱歉，我不知道。”Steve抱着Tony亲了亲他的额头，“我给你带了甜甜圈。”

“快坐下吃吧，都要凉掉了。”Tony接过盒子放进冰箱，然后坐在了Steve对面，“我特意订的外卖！这家餐厅的牛扒超级好吃！你赶紧尝尝。”

Steve切下一小块肉放进嘴里，肉汁四溢，唇齿留香，的确是精品。

“为什么不告诉我你准备了晚餐？”Steve问，“我要是知道我就早点过来了。”

“本来想给你一个惊喜的。”Tony狼吞虎咽地吃着，连话都说不清楚，看起来是真的饿坏了，“谁知道你这么晚才来。”

“抱歉。”Steve道，“你吃慢点，别噎着。”

“你赶紧吃吧，凉了味道就没那么好了！”Tony道。

Steve笑着替Tony擦掉嘴边的酱汁，然后拿起刀叉快速但依旧优雅地解决了牛扒。

晚餐过后Steve下意识地想要收拾桌子却Tony阻止了。

“Jarvis会搞定的。”Tony这么说着把Steve拉到了小花园里，那里一张双人躺椅和一瓶红酒，小桌子上还点了蜡烛，看起来相当的浪漫和温馨。

“你今晚不许回去。”Tony拉着Steve躺在躺椅上，然后翻身坐在了他的腰上对他说，“你得在这里陪着我。”

“我本来就没打算要回去。”Steve说着坐直身子亲了亲Tony的嘴唇。

“嗯哼，老处男终于开窍了？”Tony贱贱地笑道。

“还不都是你教导有方。”Steve笑着咬了咬Tony的下唇。

“哇哦，你今天不太对劲，又是甜甜圈又不和我顶嘴，说！你把我的Steve拐到哪里去了！”

“我从来都不和你顶嘴，我只是吐槽。”Steve含着Tony的下唇吮吸着，“而且我们一个月没见了，我不想把时间浪费这个上面。说着他把鼻子埋进Tony的颈窝深吸了一口气，然后抱紧了他，“我好想你。”

“Jesus，你是第一个光靠说话就能让我硬起来的人。”

Steve抬头吻住了Tony，以免Tony把时间浪费在夸奖他有多辣这件事上，虽然Steve也很享受听他这样称赞他，但现在他们有更重要的事情要做，他以后会另外找时间让Tony好好地跟他说说他到底有多爱他的老二的。

 

Steve回到家的时候，隔壁的别墅正在动工，他好奇地撇了一眼，却发现有一个熟悉的身影在工人群里一闪而过。Steve连忙把刚移开的视线又转回来，可是那个身影已经消失不见了。

Steve疑惑地皱了皱眉，心想也许是自己看错了。

然而那天晚上他在酒吧里听到的话却让他推翻了这个想法。

“……听说又有人看到了。”又是“同性恋”和“双性恋”，看样子他们应该又是在讨论Tony的八卦。

“看到什么了？”Steve随口一问，他也就想听听他们今天又有什么新鲜的消息。

“还记得Stark给他小男朋友买别墅的事吗，今天又有人看到Stark的秘书出现在工地了，还有照片呢，你看。”“双性恋”说着拿出手机给Steve看。

结果这不看还好，一看Steve就惊了。Pepper这一身，怎么跟他今天早上看到的那个熟悉的身影一模一样？难道那真的是她吗？难道那栋别墅是Tony买下来的？天啊想想这还真是他能干出来的事……

“我，嗯，我去打个电话。”Steve情绪复杂地拿着电话走到了角落。

“这么快就忍不住给我打电话啦！”

“Tony，你实话跟我说，你是不是又偷偷地给我准备了什么惊喜。”

“啊？没有啊，怎么突然这么问。”

“真没有？”

“真没有啊。”

“所以那个买下了我隔壁别墅的从来没露过面的Mr.John Smith并不是你对吧？”

“……”

“Tony？”

“……”

“别不出声我知道你在听！”

“你怎么会知道的！！！！”

“所以真的是你……”

“不公平！！你到底怎么知道的！！”

“我今天早上看到Pepper了，顺带一提很多人都看到Pepper了他们甚至还拍了照片发到网上去。”

“什么！！？？我居然不知道！！？？等等，那现在是所有人都知道这件事了吗！？”

“不，还没有，大家还在猜测这栋别墅到底在哪里，但总有一天会曝光的。”

“Jesus！！我这就让Pepper把消息都给我压下去！我绝对不能让这些人毁掉我的计划！”

“没用的Tony，他们迟早会知道的。”

“那你说怎么办！”

一声大叫后电话那头突然安静了下来，Steve不由得担心地叫了一声。

“我只是想和你住得近一点。”Tony的声音听起来不能再委屈了，“你不喜欢记者，可我身边都是记者。好不容易想出这个方法，本以为可以两全其美了，结果又不行。”

Steve叹了口气，问：“你怎么不早一点跟我说呢？”

“什么意思？”

“我一直在考虑要不要邀请你搬过来和我一起住。”Steve苦笑道。

电话那头沉默了两秒后突然响起了尖叫。

“你他妈为什么不早说！我们两个都是白痴吗！你是认真的吗！操你为什么不早说！”

“Language,Tony.”Steve好笑道，“所以你要不要搬过来和我一起住！”

“要！他妈的当然要！”Tony恶狠狠道，“我这就让Pepper把别墅转手出去，妈的！我明天就要搬进去！！”

“你要好好想清楚啊，我这里地方小，可没有别墅那么舒服。”Steve笑道。

“我不管我就是要搬！操我还是现在就搬吧！你给我等着我现在就过来！”

“嘿，Tony……Tony？Tony！？”Steve拿下手机一看，通话已结束。他呆了一秒然后迅速跑出了酒吧。

“Nat我请个假！抱歉了！！！”

“同性恋”和“双性恋”好奇地看着Steve冲出去的身影，问：“小伙子怎么了？”

Natasha就笑笑不说话。

刚回到家门的Steve听到身后响起了刹车声，他一转身就被冲上来的Tony压在了门板上，他们两个像两只发情的兔子一样凶狠地吻在了一起。

Steve艰难地摸出钥匙开了门，两人跌撞地走进屋里，Tony用脚踢上了门然后就被扔到了沙发上。

他快速地扫了一眼Steve的家，喘着气道：“我得把你家的家具都换掉。”

“不，你不会的。”Steve压上吻住了Tony。

“嗯唔……至少……嗯……这张沙发得换……太硬了……嗯……”

“这个可以考虑。”Steve趁着换气的时候道。

“不带我去看看你的卧室吗？”

“我想先让你看看浴室。”Steve笑着把人捞起来带进浴室。

“没有浴缸！怎么能没有浴缸……啊……不行……我得给你整个浴缸……”

“这里可没那么大的地方。”

“嗯……可是……啊……站着太累了……”

“好吧，如果打通阳台应该有地方放浴缸。”

“……老天！你的床也太小了！必须换！”

“这个我同意。”

“啊……你的床垫也太硬了……”

“都换了吧。”

“嗯……还有枕头，被子……啊窗帘也要……衣柜太小了也得换……噢天……再来……”

 

一个星期后，人们终于发现照片里的别墅就是Steve隔壁那栋，一时之间无数记者涌入小区拍照采访，甚至把Steve也拖出来好好访问了一遍。

但在一天之后这些记者都神奇地消失了，同时Coulson亲自上门向Steve道歉。

半个月后，那栋别墅终于完工，那位神龙见首不见尾的John Smith先生终于出现了，原来是一枚独眼茶叶蛋，他说他叫Fury不叫John，但不管他叫什么，只要不叫Tony Stark那对大家来说都没差。

一个月后，人们突然发现那颗茶叶蛋搬去了Steve家而Steve搬进了别墅，同时还多了一个室友。

一个半月后，神盾小区里的所有人都知道Tony Stark的小男朋友原来就是Steve Rogers，他没有送画廊也没有送健身房，但真的送了一栋别墅。

Coulson对此表示他真的很后悔当初签合约之前没有再详细查清楚一点。

 

完


End file.
